deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Funtime Foxy VS Mettaton
Funtime Foxy VS Mettaton is a What if? Death Battle created by Raiando and collabed with Gogeta46power, it features Funtime Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's and Mettaton from Undertale. ''Description'' Five Nights at Freddy's VS Undertale, these two robots that were designed to perform, entertain and KILL, enter the showstage. Which feminine looking robot will have a great performance? ''Interlude'' Wiz: In many Science Fictions, robots are shown to be advanced, sentient beings that have large variety of destructive. But in modern life we have robots that sing and dance to entertain people. Boomstick: However, these two robots might look very friendly at first, but i assure you they're very dangerous. Wiz: Like Funtime Foxy, one of the secondary performers of Circus Baby's Pizza World. '' Begin FF.gif '' Boomstick: And Mettaton, the Television Star of the Underground. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. '' Begin Mettaton.gif '' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out Who Will Win...a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Funtime Foxy's bio) ''Funtime Foxy Peforms In'' Wiz: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a location where Children get to eat Pizza, play around and have a good party with Animatronics that are Freddy Fazbear and his friends. Boomstick: Sounds like a pretty good place for children right? What could possibly go wrong. Wiz: What lies in behind the scenes of Freddy Fazbear Pizzerias are countless crimes and tragedies involving with Child Murders, loss of family members and Animatronics malfunctioning. Boomstick: I think I'll take my words back. Wiz: The man who caused all of this damage to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is the man who invented all of this, it's none other than William Afton aka the Purple Guy. Boomstick: William created Freddy's alongside with his partner Henry, but things went wrong over the course of years, Mr.Afton lost his beloved daughter Elizabeth and his Younger Son at Circus Baby's Pizza World and Fredbear's Family Diner respectively, so William decided to move out of Freddy Fazbear's and create his own company, Afton Robotics. Wiz: Afton has moved the Circus Baby's gang in an Underground Facility where the animatronics spend rest of their days. Now speaking of Circus Baby's gang. Boomstick: They look freakin' creepy, what's worse than having bunch of clowns in room? Having Robotic Clowns that have Face Plates that constantly open up. Wiz: Circus Baby and Co. aren't Entertainment Animatronics, these are secretly a bunch of killing machines. For example they have such abilities like Mimicking Voices, having a Storage Tank, Misdirecting people and so on. But one of the deadliest animatronics from the bunch is a White and Pink Fox that was designed to encourage kids to play and do performance on stage, it's name...is Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy: SHOWTIME'S ARE ON THE HOUR, NOT A MOMENT BEFORE AND NOT A MOMENT LATER Boomstick: So tell me Wiz, is this Fox a boy or a girl? Cause he looks like a girl while sounding like a man. Wiz: Well not quite sure, but were here to show people what it's capable of, not trying out to figure out it's gender. Boomstick: Well anyways, starting off on what this Fox is equipped with, it has razor sharp teeth that can potentially crush a human skull, as Fredbear has shown how deadly his teeth can be, Funtime Foxy's is no exeption. Wiz: Funtime Foxy has a polished outershell that is much tougher than Original Fazbear Four's shell, and Funtime Foxy is motion controlled and it's not controlled by Air Pistons, making Funtime Foxy easier to move. Boomstick: Funtime Foxy is equipped with Variable Scent Release from it's tail, you might expect it to be a Perfume, but considering this animatronic is designed to secretly kill children, expect it to be a Chloroform. Also Funtime Foxy is capable of voice mimicking when a person is nearby, so basically it can have a parental voice to lure kids. Now that's some paranoia fuel feature. Wiz: Now considering that Funtime Foxy and the rest of the gang are more advanced and superior to the original Fazbear Four and the Springlock suits, since the Animatronics are capable of lifting and throwing Arcade Machines, tearing through Steel Doors and easily crunching a skull. It's safe to assume that Funtime Foxy can also do those things. Boomstick: Now you remember how original Foxy was able to cross between Pirate's Cove to the office in just a few seconds? Well Funtime Foxy can also do the same but better. Wiz: for instance we see Funtime Foxy is still in the cove with Showtime being on 1 AM, now if we switch the camera to another place while the clock end up hitting 1 AM, Funtime Foxy instantly appears in the office, this could pretty much mean that Funtime Foxy crossed between it's Cove to the Office in a milesecond, way faster than any Animatronic. Boomstick: Funtime Foxy is also very sneaky like a Fox, whenever it's in dark or lights off, and it was able to successfully catch Michael Afton (William's son) off guard and make him go unconsious for entire 23 hours, what kind of drugs was William taking while creating these cute-killer animatronics? Wiz: If Funtime Foxy gets damaged and having it's body being torn apart, it can still lurk around in a form of Mangle...or being a part of Ennard, it's capable of climbing on walls, hang around the ceilings and tangle up it's opponent, Funtime Foxy has one more thing that is shared with most of the animatronics have in the series, it's the 'Remnant', when injected into the Animatronic, anyone who dies near them gets their soul glued into the Animatronic, it makes the animatronics more durable as tearing then limb to limb won't be easy for an average human. this explains how the Animatronics are haunted through the entire series. Boomstick: William needs to chill out with all these nonsence. Wiz: Funtime Foxy might be one of the most dangerous animatronics, however it's not the most powerful robot to exist, it doesn't have that much of a fighting experience and it usually attacks while no one looks at it. Boomstick: Funtime Foxy has taken several Controlled Shocks and being Scooped before, but what it takes to destroy is fully burning it down and destroy it's remnant. Wiz: And if Funtime Foxy opens up it's outershell to scare people, it'll leave it's Endoskeleton exposed and leaving it defenceless. Boomstick: The Animatronics might not be the most versitile combatants here, but they can still pack a punch. So remember kids, respect the animatronics. (Cue a jumpscare of Funtime Foxy from Ultimate Custom Night) Funtime Foxy: A PERFORMANCE WAS DEMANDED OF ME, AND NOW I HAVE DELIVERED, ENCORE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Funtime Foxy's bio and open for Mettaton's bio) ''Mettaton Broadcasts In'' Wiz: Years ago humans and monsters lived peacefully, as if nothing was wrong with this picture, however since this is fiction something does need to go wrong for the story to move forward. And that event would be caused from the fear of the monster's ability to absorb a human's SOUL, and if 7 are gathered, then the monster would legit just become god. Boomstick: Holy shit! It's that easy to become a god? Damn now I wish I was a monster. Wiz: Then try looking in a mirror. Boomstick: Silly Wiz, I sold my mirror to the demons on the other side of the mirror, they said they wanted it for the future rapture or something? I really don't know what any of that means. Wiz: Yeah... alright. Anyway after the human and monster war the humans were victorious and were trapped behind a magic barrier that no monster soul can escape out of. Deep within the depths of Mt. Ebbot the monster now resided, with no confidence in them left, they just accepted their fate and was ready to die at any moment. Boomstick: I mean it wasn't so bad, at least they were at peace now, not really much violence or really insanity for that matter. You would think being locked in a fucking mountain for who knows how long would destroy you mentally, but it doesn't for them. Wiz: They started to feel something that the Monsters haven't felt for in a long time, the feeling of hope itself rekindled in the hearts of the Monsters. Especially one day something fell into the Underground that hasn't happened in history, a human itself fell into the Underground. Boomstick: Obviously the kid was almost dead, and was mostly likely going to die if it weren't for the prince of the Underground Asriel hearing their faint cries and bringing the child to safety. Given some monster food the child was back up in no time... WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY PUTTING IN THIS FOOD, YOU ARE TELLING ME I CAN EAT A HOTDOG, AND WIZ'S GUNSHOT WOUND IS GONE? Wiz: However tragedy struck the underground once again, seemingly out of nowhere, the child died, and of course, Asriel was furious, however remembering the child's last request, of being buried near the flowers of their village, Asriel abosrbed their SOUL and passed the barrier, going into their village, and having the people of the village see him. Boomstick: Being the smart goatthat he is, he of course fought back and killed all of the humans with ease... is what I would say if he was not a pansy, he of course did not attack the humans and decided to carry a dead child body to the grave and bury it, when he arrived back at the kingdom he was a prince of, he died on the spot... man these goats really suck don't they. Wiz: Angered Asgore vowed one thing, that all humans that come into the underground will be killed, and he will store their SOUL away for "safe keeping", after he gets 7 he will become a god and destroy all of humanity, however to achieve this goal he enlisted the help of the royal scientist of the Underground, who just happened to be Alphys, the person who wants to bang a fish. Boomstick: Also it happens that this nerdy dinosaur just so happened to be a complete fucking weeaboo and she was in love with fictional characters, Hahaha I prefer a shotgun but to each their own, however she modeled a weapon after those anime characters, AND SHE MADE A SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT!! Wiz: However instead of being a badass anime hero, he looked more like a box that is used to put all of my science stuff in. Boomstick: WAIT YOU HAVE A ROBOT BOX FOR THAT!! Wiz: Uh... yeah I do, it is always in that corner over there, I'm kind of surprised you never noticed it, hell it was originally made to kill you Boomstick, I just needed a co-host and most people don't take kindly in the whole, making of killer robot schtick, they are the true cowards of the world I say! Boomstick: Speaking of killer robots, the Super Fighting Robot we talked about before happened to be named Mettaton, and it was made to kill humans, however being the weeby dinosaur she was, Alphys also designed it to be like a showstar of sorty, so the Underground monsters had someone to turn to for entertainment, and because humans were quite infrequent anyway. Wiz: Mettaton himself is very charismatic machine, to the point of fault, however he lives to do one thing, find a human to kill it. And it is shown that he has the weaponry to do it, I mean you see that box, of course he would have some weapons and stuff in it like electricity he shoots out of his hand if the person he is asking questions wrong, giving them a little zap. Boomstick: Out of that wheel thing that he has, a rocket booster can appear, given this very feminine robot the ability of flight, if they are just trapped in this underground helhole how in god's name do they have the technology to make all this sort of shit! Wiz: Being a scientist myself, you would be surprised what limited resources can do. Boomstick: Well if you think that's all for this Box with a wheelie, there's a switch behind him, let's see what it does. Click (Mettaton starts to shake itself violently) Boomstick: Prepare yourselves. (The screen flashes in white for a moment with Mettaton saying "OH YES" then the screen goes dark, suddenly two showlights lit up on Mettaton, revealing that he has changed his form) Boomstick: Now that's the Super Fighting Robot Wiz's been talking about. Wiz: This is Mettaton EX, in this form he's more versatile and agile, Mettaton can stretch out his arms, unleash a bunch of kicks, summon Miniature versions of his base form, summon bunch of bombs that explode in Bomberman style, he can also manipulate his attacks and make them go backwards. Boomstick: If Mettaton's hands get torn apart, he can still fight back with his legs, in the words of Mettaton. Mettaton: Who needs Hands when you got Legs like these? Boomstick: Mettaton can summon a Disco Ball that shoots out Lasers and he can use his soul to shoot around too. Wiz: But that's not all, Mettaton EX got one more form, Mettaton Neo, in this form he's even more powerful than before, he gains wings and an Arm Cannon that pack a-'' (Mettaton Neo gets defeated within a single swipe of Frisk's knife) ''Wiz: Nevermind... Boomstick: Well... even without that form... he still is pretty powerful, in his EX form he has a stat value of 8 attack a defense value of 1, making him in all ways superior to Undyne, the leader of the Royal Guard, who's stat lines are 7 and 0. Wiz: Whom in fact actually has the strength to suplex a boulder, why? Because she can. Also her spears have the power to puncture metal, if that is any consolation. And not to mention both Frisk and Undyne managed to resist the explosion of MTT-Brand Ovens, which can reach the temperatures of high as 9000 degrees and Mettaton should be able to scale with them. Boomstick: Even for being debatably gay, Mettaton has proven himself to be a big issue for Frisk and their endeavors, so there is a reason why he is considered one of the strongest monsters of the Underground. Wiz: Mettaton is also the most popular and only Celebrity of the Underground, as he hosts his own Cooking Show, News and all the other stuff. Boomstick: Mettaton is pretty fit for battles, although he has several disadvantages, such as being immobile after having his limbs destroyed, being easily distracted by things that appeal him, like Mirros and that he has a short battery life '' Wiz: Actually the latter was fixed by Alphys. ''Boomstick: Heh, even with these minor problems, Mettaton is still perfect. Mettaton EX: I will make your last living moments... ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Mettaton's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the fight) ''Death Battle'' In Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, we see Alphys walking in the pitch dark with a flashlight on her hand. She was looking very creeped while walking around the Funtime Auditorium area, she looks around her back until suddenly she bumps into something and falls down. Alphys: Ow..what was that? Alphys gets up and picks up her glasses, she shines the flashlight on front of her, only to see a body of an Animatronic standing tall, Alphys rises the flashlight on it's head, it was a White Fox with Pink Muzzle and rosy cheeks, the Fox stared down at Alphys with it's wide open eyes, she starts to sweat and get more worried. Alphys: Uhm...h-hello? Funtime Foxy didn't say a thing and stared at her for a few more minutes, until suddenly it opened it's face plates and emits a loud screeching. Alphys: EEK! Alphys gets scared and runs for her life, the White Fox chases after her. While running away Alphys pulls out a Remote Control and presses a button. Suddenly someone bursts through the wall, it was a square shaped robot on a Wheelie, it's Mettaton. Mettaon: HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY SHOW, I AM YOUR HOST METTATON AND-'' Mettaton gets bumped by Alphys who ends up leaving the place through the broken wall. ''Mettaton: WHOA THERE PAL, WHAT'S GOING ON? It didn't take Mettaton long enough to realise a Robotic Fox was assaulting towards him, Funtime Foxy rams Mettaton towards another wall, he gets up and prepares for a fight. Mettaton: On today's show, we're going to HUNT A FOX. Fight Mettaton rushes towards Funtime Foxy and smacks his microphone on em, the Fox recoiled a bit before he responds Mettaton back with two slaps on the face, Mettaton punches Foxy on the torso and then he spins around and knocks Funtime Foxy into the dark. Mettaton approaches towards the place Ft.Foxy landed on, but she wasn't there, Mettaton looked around and finds Funtime Foxy right behind him, the White Fox aggresively punches Metty over and over before Mettaton backs away from him. Mettaton switches his wheelie into a Rocket Booster, then he accelerates and rams the Fox, he carries Funtime Foxy in mid-air and swirls around like a dancer, then he throws Funtime Foxy on the chairs of the Auditorium. Mettaton safely lands on the Show Stage, Foxy gets up from the chairs and picks up one of them, Funtime Foxy threw the chair towards Metty who effortlessly punches through it, The Ringmaster Fox keeps picking up and throwing bunch of chair at Mettaton, but the Blocky Robot streches out his arms and destroys em all. While stretching out his arms, Mettaton grabbed Ft.Foxy and pulled towards him. Mettaton: ALRIGHT DARLING, NOW BE PREPARED FOR MY QUIZ SHOW!, YOU MUST ANSWER THESE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS. Mettaton places down Funtime Foxy. Mettaton: LET'S START WITH THE EASY ONES, WHAT'S THE KING'S FULL NAME? Four boxes pop up around Funtime Foxy for him to answer. Funtime Foxy:... Funtime Foxy didn't respond a thing, since he's not quite sentient, he only stared with awkward silence for a moment, then Foxy came up with this responce...JUMPSCARE. Funtime Foxy lunges at Mettaton with mechanical screeching, he drops Mettaton on the floor and starts flailing her hands on the Retangular Robot, then she lifts him up and throws Mettaton away. Funtime Foxy: I'M SORRY BUT THERE WAS NEVER ENOUGH ROOM ON THIS STAGE FOR BOTH OF US. Mettaton gets up and shoots an Electric Ball towards the Foxy, but Funtime Foxy quickly avoids it by leaping off the stage, then he runs towards Mettaton who pulls out a Chainsaw. Mettaton: IT'S TIME TO MAKE A CAKE, BUT FIRST I NEED A HUMAN SOUL. Mettaton swings it in front of Foxy, who dodges it at first, then Mettaton starts to swing more and more, luckily Funtime Foxy's shell protect em from it, the White n' Pink Fox knocks the Chainsaw out of Mettaton's hands and then she released a Scent out of her tail, distracting Mettaton's view. The square robot clears it out of the way only to see Funtime Foxy is not there, suddenly the Fox lunges from Mettaton's back and pins him on the floor, Funtime Foxy starts to smack Mettaton over and over and then... Click Funtime Foxy ends up press the Button behind Mettaton, the square robot starts to violently shake on the place, Foxy backs off a bit, Mettaton shakes even more violently and then a white light flashed in front of Funtime Foxy. Mettaton: OH YES! When the white light clears out, two showlight lit on a humanoid looking figure, as the smoke clears, we see Mettaton has changed into his second form: Mettaton EX. Mettaton EX: This is it, this is my true form, you have made me Absolutely Beautiful, now get ready for a true showdown, darling. Mettaton did a bunch of kicks on Funtime Foxy, which kicked her away effortlessly, Funtime Foxy gets up to see a neaby Table, she lifts it up in the air and throws it at Metty, but he streches out his arm and breaks the table, Mettaton leaps towards the White Fox and gives a Dive Kick into her, it damages Funtime Foxy's chest. Mettaton then jumps back and unleashes a barrage of Bombs and mini-Mettatons, The White Fox stands up to see incoming projectiles, but he doesn't hesitate and starts to run at incredible speeds that no Animatronic ever had, he dodges the most of the bombs and tears through Mini-Mettatons by running over, then Funtime Foxy comes full face at Mettaton. The Ringmaster Fox bites Mettaton right on his neck, Mettaton struggles to get her out of his neck, he stretches out Funtime Foxy's jaw out of him, but she immediately responds him back with series of jabs in the face, Mettaton does a spinning kick and knocks her back. Mettaton: You might be fast, but you're not fashionable enough. Mettaton then does a bunch of stylish poses in a second which is accompanied with camera flashes. Funtime Foxy then gets up and responds. Funtime Foxy: Well you might be wrong here, darling. However Funtime Foxy spoke in Mettaton's voice. Mettaton was surprised before he gets pushed away. Funtime Foxy then starts to do various poses that look like he was singing in Opera, while being accompanied by camera flashes. Mettaton: Copying my style huh? There can be only one star of the show. Mettaton rushes at Funtime Foxy and pushes her away, but the Fox slams Mettaton with her elbow, then they both engage each other by slapping their hands like it was some Catfight. However Funtime Foxy managed to grab both of Mettatons arms in time. Funtime Foxy: IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOUR FINAL BOW! says in loud and ethusiastic voice, Foxy pulls Mettaton's arms on opposite sides before completly ripping his arms off. Mettaton flinched a bit, but he walks on Funtime Foxy which knock her back, then he does a Somersault and he kicks on Foxy multiple times. Mettaton: Who needs hands when you got legs like these? Funtime Foxy backs off from him, while having Mettaton's ripped arms in his hands, Funtime Foxy leaps towards Mettaton while screeching. Mettaton jumps back from Foxy lunging at him, suddenly the White Fox uses his Scent to block Mettaton's view. This gives an open window for Funtime Foxy to attack Mettaton by using his very arms. Mettaton throws bunch of Bombs at Funtime Foxy. But he managed to crouch under the bombs, however Mettaton rewinds the Bombs back at her, Mettaton kicked Funtime Foxy towards the Bombs, they end up blowing up on her and gets blasted away. Funtime Foxy crashed on the ground as parts of his plates were missing, Foxy punches the ground and gets up only to see Mettaton summoning a Disco Ball that shoots out Laser Beams all over the place, Foxy runs around the Auditorium to dodge the lasers, but some lasers managed to leave a few holes on Foxy's body parts, flinching her a bit. Funtime Foxy nows runs towards Mettaton and swings her metallic tail at Mettaton and knocks him away. Mettaton: Alright darling, playtime is OVER. Mettaton gets up from the ground and opens up his core that reveals his soul, he shoots out bunch of pellets at it, Funtime Foxy runs circles around Mettaton as he misses most of his attacks on her, Funtime Foxy then runs towards Mettaton again, suddenly the Humanoid Robot kicked Foxy in the face, and then Mettaton starts to simultaneously kicks Foxy on her other body parts, breaking her plates and stretching out her Endoskeletons, making Funtime Foxy's look more Broken and Mangled. Mettaton: You're done. Mettaton then does a roundhouse kick and sends Funtime Foxy crashing on a wall. Mettaton then walks towards the previously busted wall to see that Alphys was peeking over. Alphys: Uhhm...is it over? Mettaton: Don't worry, it's over, we can go now. Alphys looks behind Mettaton only to see he was far from done, the Broken Fox was standing still with his jaw hanging open. Alphys: Uhh Mettaton, I think we still have a problem. Mettaton looking confused, he looks at his back only to see Funtime Foxy right behind him. The White Fox crawls on the floor and rushes at Mettaton, she then climbs on Mettaton from his left leg, but the fashionable robot kicks him away with his right leg, knocking her on the floor. Funtime Foxy then goes towards a wall and climbs up at the Dark Ceiling. Mettaton tries to locate tge Mangled Fox, she was swinging around the ceiling with a a Garbled Laughter. Funtime Foxy then drops on Alphys and then he drags her into the darkness. Alphys: METTATON! Alphys shouted, Mettaton hears it and runs towards the sound, while trying to find her, Mettaton couldn't find Alphys...she's gone. Mettaton hears a very garbled radio noise right behind him, when he turns back Funtime Foxy quickly lunges right into his face, making him fall on his back. Funtime Foxy: Don't be afraid, soon you will look just like me... bEaUtIFul. Mettaton: Heheh...i will make you more beautiful-'' The Broken Fox bites Mettaton in the face, Foxy slowly forces his teeth into Mettaton, suddenly Mettaton raises his head and headbutts Funtime Foxy on the ground. ''Mettaton: No! Mettaton jumps up and stands tall, he starts to Smash Funtime Foxy with his Pink Boots over and over, damaging Foxy's endoskeleton with sparks coming out. Mettaton: I won't make you just beautiful-'' Mettaton shoves his leg into Funtime Foxy and then he tosses her high in the air. Then a Pink Aura flows around Mettaton as he shines white, Mettaton transforms into his final form: Mettaton Neo. ''Mettaton Neo: I will make you ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!!! Mettaton points his Arm Cannon at Foxy, then he charges it up, finally he unleashes a Big Laser Beam at Funtime Foxy. FZAAAAAAR! Funtime Foxy then gets blown up from the Laser, turning his whole body into nothing but ashes, leaving only Foxy's head that falls flat on the floor. Mettaton walks over her head and crushing it into pieces. KO ''Results'' Mettaton finds Alphys lying on floor in fear, while Michael Afton walks into Funtime Auditorium only to see the amount of destruction in the place. Boomstick: Haha, he sure made him beautiful..or her, whatever. Wiz: Mettaton was pretty much ahead of his competitor, while Funtime Foxy's is impressive enough on it's own, Mettaton's equipment alone was too much for Foxy to handle. Boomstick: Was this matchup even close from the beginning? Funtime Foxy may be an Animatronic, but it's a supernatural one to be exact. Wiz: Even though Mettaton is in whole another level. He's powerful enough to go one on one against Frisk, being stronger to Undyne who can lift up a boulder, while most of the animatronics are capable of lifting Arcade Machines at best and Funtime Foxy once managed to kidnap the technician Michael. Boomstick: Both of these robots were designed to capture a human, but when it comes to intelligence, it's clear that Mettaton takes the toll, Foxy's more onto killing whenever if it's possessed by a spirit or not. Wiz: Lastly Mettaton's durable enough to outlast against Frisk, who again survived the explosion of MTT brand ovens which can reach at 9000 Degrees, no Animatronic managed to survive higher than 180 Degress, also Mettaton's other forms increase his defence even further, especially Mettaton Neo, Frisk's Real Knife is more powerful than an ordinary one, no way Funtime Foxy gonna scratch him. Boomstick: Mettaton is simply Stronger, Durable, Versatile and more Intelligent. Looks like this Foxy's Funtimes have come to MET it's end. Wiz: The Winner is Mettaton. Next Time on Death Battle Mega Man X: I'm getting the mission. X was seen shooting up bunch of Mavericks, and then he was seen using weapons like Storm Tornado, Soul Body and Dark Hold. VS Emerl: Show me your power. Or I shall not obey. I represent all things and shall become Gizoid, the conquerer of all. Emerl was seen fighting against Sonic, copying skills and fighting against Eggman. Mega Man X VS Emerl ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Funtime Foxy and Mettaton is that both of them are feminine looking robots that were seen as Entertainers, but their true purpose is to kill. *This is the first time Raiando using FNaF and Undertale characters respectively. *This is Raiando's first time collabing with Gogeta46power *This is Raiando's Second Time using Indie Game characters, first being Shovel Knight Vs. Sash Lilac. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Undertale vs Five Nights At Freddy's" themed Death Battles. Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Modern' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Horror vs. Fantasy Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles